L'oiseau blessé
by Lena Stein
Summary: "On ne lutte pas contre une ombre qui vous dévore le cœur",croit Miss Hardbroom. Sauf si la solution à ce problème se nomme Imogène Drill.


**Bonjour,**

**Je vous présente ma première fanfiction sur le fandom de the Worst Witch – faisant ainsi une petite entorse à Harry Potter, mon favori. Je trouve dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'histoires en français sur ce fandom, bien que je trouve mon compte en mettant à l'épreuve mon niveau d'anglais. **

**Comme je revois cette série en ce moment en anglais j'ai conservé les noms d'origine. Néanmoins, pour ceux qui l'auraient comme moi regardé en français sur Canal J quand ils étaient plus jeunes, j'ai mis les noms français de la série à la fin du chapitre. **

**Je pense la conclure en trois chapitres – une fic très courte, donc. La longueur est effectivement hautement dégueulasse, pardonnez-moi !**

**Pour ce chapitre, concernant la musique, j'ai écouté **_**Bring me to life**_** d'Evanescence, **_**Ice Queen **_**de Within Temptation, et dans un registre tout à fait différent, **_**The Importance of Being Idle**_**, d'Oasis.**

**C'est une version différente de l'épisode 5 de la saison 2 (**_**The Inspector Calls**_**).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE I – L'OISEAU MOQUEUR<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lorsque je frôle le sol de mes pieds, le matin, je vois un monstre derrière moi. Alors toujours, je sens mon cœur dans sa poitrine se percer de petits trous, mais je sais bien qu'à force, il deviendra tout sec. J'entends ses cris de douleur et je ne peux rien y faire : on ne lutte pas contre une ombre qui vous dévore le cœur.<em>

_Surtout quand ce qui vous effraie a le regard d'un fantôme disparu._

.

« -Nous aurons une inspection demain, Constance. »

Lové dans un ventre de bronze, l'horloge poursuit sa route, et les aiguilles, dans leurs robes d'argent, tournent à creuser une tombe sur le cadran. Le détail échappe au regard sagace de la sorcière.

Deux mots efficaces outrepassent la barrière souvent close de ses lèvres glacées : « Très bien ».

Le chignon qu'elle porte au-dessus de sa tête se balance comme un point final à chaque mot qu'elle prononce : on ne répond jamais une phrase de trop devant cette femme, les élèves le savent. Cette connaissance cependant a dû oublier de se graver dans la mémoire des autres enseignants.

« -Ils veulent juger l'école lors de cette inspection.  
>-Croyez bien que je suis au courant, Mlle Cackle, répond-t-elle sans lever le nez des parchemins posées sur la table.<br>-Et cela ne vous effraie pas ? questionne la doyenne. »

Les rires des étudiantes retentissent dans les murs de pierre : la salle des professeurs devient tout à coup une boîte à musique, avec ces bruits qui sonnent comme des chansons d'enfants. Plus volubile, la potionniste poursuit :

« -Nous n'aurons qu'à faire disparaître Mildred Hubble de la surface de cette terre. Ce sera bien suffisant. »

L'entrée intempestive d'une jeune femme interrompt ce discours inspiré. Elle soupire. Le visage d'Imogen Drill l'insupporte à l'instant où son regard le croise. Ses joues mâtes sont laquées de rose et de pêchés. Il est vrai que depuis un moment, elle fréquente _quelqu'un_, ce pauvre homme transparent qui la pense vieille tante. Le summum de l'inélégance – les émotions que l'on ressent ne se montrent pas, lui a-t-on appris dans sa jeunesse.

D'un geste habitué, elle se sert du thé dans sa soucoupe en porcelaine. Sa cuillère tourne et retourne le breuvage et n'attend que d'elle qu'elle y pose les lèvres, mais ces dernières brûlent d'enlever le sourire heureux du visage de Miss Drill.

« -Quel est le nom de l'inspecteur ? demande-t-elle innocemment, tout en versant doucement du lait dans la tasse. »

Davine Bat se lève soudainement, et sa voix flûtée s'inquiète :

« -Mais nous n'aurons jamais assez de temps pour nous préparer !  
>-C'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent, répond avec raison la jeune femme blonde. »<p>

Le but de Mademoiselle Hardbroom est bien atteint, les doigts jusqu'à présent immobiles d'Imogène font soudain de grands gestes, l'inquiétude est créé, la sportive n'est sûrement pas prête à passer une inspection académique. C'est drôle, ce corps qui réagit à la moindre contrariété. Le sien est enserré sous une couche de vêtements, du haut jusqu'en bas, tout de noir vêtue. Ainsi, elle masque ses émotions. Et son visage est caché sous un masque de marbre.

_« -Constance, ne vous ai-je donc pas appris à ne pas vous dévoiler ?_ se remémore-t-elle, et la voix qui susurre cette phrase dans son oreille est celle du monstre caché. »

Les lunettes sur le nez, Amélia lit le nom sur sa feuille « Hecketty Broomhead ». Les mains tremblantes de Constance versent d'un seul coup le liquide lacté. Son masque s'est défait et au creux de ses lèvres s'est installé un sourire fané.

Le froid à l'annonce a été si intense qu'il a ralenti son cœur entier, et les glaces s'enfoncent dans les petits trous jusqu'à l'arrêter tout à fait.

Le monde de Constance tremble sous le poids de la nouvelle.

Mais elle baisse la tête pour n'y rien paraître. Elle approche les lèvres de son thé : il est imbuvable, elle y a trop mis de lait, tout est marron, trop marron, et elle tourne, tourne encore, mais elle ne peut rien faire, et elle se maudit de s'inquiéter ainsi, tout est trop crème, trop blême, un peu comme elle.

« -Constance ? s'inquiètent d'une même voix la responsable des deuxièmes années et la doyenne.  
>-Tu es sûre d'aller bien ? renchérit la non-sorcière, inquiète. »<p>

Des mots se pressent aux lèvres de celle qui s'inquiète, elle les chasse un à un, cherche ceux qui pourront l'excuser de s'être laissé aller, mais elle ne trouve rien, rien de rien de rien. Ils tournent en boucle dans sa tête et la peur dans son cœur.

« -Je crains que nous n'ayons beaucoup de soucis à nous faire… pour les filles. Elles vont être effrayées.  
>-La connaissez-vous, Constance ? Si elle possède déjà une réputation, il serait bien de nous en faire part. »<p>

.

_Le monstre au fastidieux refrain, je le tuerais demain matin _(1)_._

_._

Alors elle donne ses explications : impitoyable, Miss Broomhead l'est sûrement. Puisqu'elle est a construit la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Un autre monstre austère et gelée. Miss Broomhead, c'est elle dans le futur, c'est elle plus les tortures qu'elle inflige. Aujourd'hui ce ne sont des lignes à copier et demain, des phrases à graver dans les esprits. Pour toujours, sa voix rauque leur répétera des sentences qu'elles seront obligées de suivre. Comme elle.

Elle envie la liberté des petites comme Mildred Hubble, qui ne suivent d'autres règles que les leurs propres. Au fond elle sait bien que c'est pour cela qu'elle est aussi dure avec cette sorcière si maladroite. Et avec Imogène Drill… et tous les autres aussi.

* * *

><p>Sa respiration se calme en contact avec les billes sombres du professeur de sport.<p>

(1) : extrait de Jacques Prévert, _Les chansons les plus courtes._

Le titre est aussi un extrait de Jacques Prévert, _Chanson de l'oiseleur_.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous avez apprécié !


End file.
